The construction industry, both new construction and remodeling, is increasingly confronted with problems associated with the buildup of moisture on surfaces within exterior walls. This moisture buildup may cause various types of mold, including black mold. Such mold is frequently blamed for causing serious respiratory illnesses and numerous other health conditions in both humans and animals. Individuals often go to great expense to remove mold from their homes, and in extreme cases walls and even entire structures are torn down.
Building codes have long required that exterior walls be permeable so that moisture can escape if such moisture finds its way into the wall. However, on occasion due to poor insulation, inadequate flashing, leaking pipes or bad building practices, water can nonetheless find its way into exterior walls. In some cases water can be found in such large quantities that it overwhelms the exterior wall system. In other words, the exterior wall material simply cannot dissipate the moisture fast enough before conditions become sufficient to promote the growth of mold.
A need has arisen to improve dissipation of water in the exterior walls of buildings.